Levi x reader - lost boy
by sasha skywalker
Summary: Levi Ackerman never expected to fall in love. And then he did.
watch?v=YuHdkSj5nGc

(put youtube/ before that, the link wasn't working)

Just a quick little note:Please, please, PLEASE listen to the song linked. I wrote this while listen to it. Also, the reader in this story is supposed to represent both Peter Pan and Neverland. It'll make more sense as you read, I hope :)

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

Levi never expected to fall in love.

Sure, he had considered it a few times, but he never met the right girl.

He just told himself that he was too busy doing other things to fall in love anyways.

And then he met (y/n), and everything changed.

At first, he just thought she was pretty, but didn't think much of it after that. When she got assigned to his squad one day, he was slightly intrigued, but still didn't really think about it. He continued to fight titans and train just as hard as before.

One day, she looked a bit flustered, and she reverted into the clumsy person she had been before, and tripped right into Levi. His initial reaction was to yell at her, but she looked so distraught that he stopped himself and instead, offered her a hand. She took it, a little reluctantly at first, but took it none the less. He asked her if she was alright, and she paused for a moment before bursting into tears. He took her into his office and comforted her for some time while she explained exactly what was going on. Her family had been killed, and she missed them. He listened to everything she had to say, and when she gave him a hug, he actually hugged her back. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, but he had no idea how much that one hug helped (y/n).

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

From that day on, Levi watched (y/n). She was full of energy, and light. Her smile was as radiant as the sun on the hottest Summer day. She was graceful, and when she was fighting, absolutely stunning. She was extremely talented, but she didn't really think so. She was just happy to be helping people, even if it meant putting her own life on the line. Her (e/c) eyes sparkled mischievously whenever she told a joke, or came up to Levi to ruffle his hair, even though she knew he hated when she did that. In reality, though, Levi didn't mind that much. He did hate getting his hair messed up, but as long as it meant she was happy, he could tolerate it. Everytime he saw her, he got a fluttering feeling in his chest, and he HATED it at first. He thought it was a sign of weakness.

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

She asked him very shyly one day if he wanted to spend the day with her, since it was their day off. He shrugged his shoulders and said to hell with it. The spent the day running around in the woods, and she couldn't help but laugh her head off. Levi broke his stony demeanor towards the end of the day and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, brighter than he had ever seen her smile. She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes and looked deep in concentration. She wanted to remember the moment when she, (y/n) (l/n) got Levi Ackerman to smile.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

She was the one who kissed him first. He was away on a mission, and she was so relieved to see him alive that she rushed up to him as soon as she saw him and kissed him full on the mouth, not even caring if people were watching. Levi almost fell over she ran into him so hard. She whispered that she missed him into his ear, and gave him a really tight hug. He told her that he would always come back for her. She told him she loved him, and he told her that he loved her too. She made him feel happy, and like no one ever made him feel like before.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

They started spending more and more time together, and people began to talk. Neither of them really cared. They were in love, and nothing could change that. Most of the time, they were happy, and everything was alright. There were the moments when they would fight, but they always made up. The moments in between missions were the worst, and the not-knowing about someone you love was absolutely dreadful. They both accepted the fact that they could die at any time, but that didn't make it any less painful. (y/n) was adamant in believing that Levi would keep his promise and never leave her.

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

The day he asked her to marry him, he was a nervous wreck. He honestly didn't think she would actually say yes. When she did, he picked her up and spun her around before noticing that she was crying. He was reminded of the day that they first talked, and he asked if she was alright. She mumbled and nodded that yes, she was alright and that this was the happiest she had ever been. She just never thought that someone could love her as much as Levi did, or want to call her their wife. Levi hugged her and chided her for thinking such destructive thoughts. He reassured her that he loved her, and that she was perfect to him, and that was all that mattered. She eventually stopped crying and gave him a kiss before playfully messing up his hair. He smiled again, and his love for (y/n) was written in every inch of that wistful smile.

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day_

On the day of their wedding, (y/n) was even more forgetful than usual. She had her best friend, Mikasa help her with everything. Meanwhile, Levi was talking to Hanji, and the two of them were throwing their usual insults back and forth. Hanji knew that Levi was actually quite scared, and worried that he would mess something up. When he finally saw (y/n) walking down the aisle, his heart skipped a beat. She was the prettiest, most radiant bride he had ever seen. She smiled at him bashfully, and he just raised an eyebrow in response. She giggled a bit, and he pulled up the corner of his mouth in the slightest of smiles. It was, after all, his wedding day.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

Their lives were far from perfect after that. They still had to fight titans, and train as hard as possible. Levi was often swamped with paperwork, but they still managed. They had moved in together, and every night (y/n) would insist on cuddling. Levi would often decline at first, but eventually give in. He would hold (y/n), wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Almost every morning when she woke up, she would find Levi's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. There were a few mornings, however, when Levi would wake up to find (y/n) wrapped around his body like a little furry koala, smiling. She was always smiling. He loved those rare occasions when he could just look at her, with no one else around, and just think about how much he loved her, and how lucky he was to have her.

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

She was extremely stressed out. Levi had gone on a mission, and they weren't back yet. It had been a month, and it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest she missed him so much. She cried herself to sleep every single night, and woke up in the middle of the night screaming about Levi, and asking where he was. Their bed felt like an ocean without him in it, and she was afraid that she would drown in it. When he finally did come back, she didn't let go of him for the entire night. She spent the next week at his side, regardless of what anyone said. She wasn't going to lose him. Not now, not ever.

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

Now it was Levi's turn to worry. (y/n) had been gone for way too long, and he was upset. He took it out on everyone else, yelling at them and punching things. He missed his wife, and he had a nagging feeling that she wasn't coming back.

 _And for always I will say_

When the squad returned, Levi looked all over for (y/n). When he didn't find her, his heart sunk. She wasn't there.

She was gone.

Forever.

Commander Erwin came up to Levi with a green cape, and all of Levi's worst fears were confirmed.

This was (y/n)'s cape.

She was dead.

Hopelessly, irrevocably, dead.

Levi screamed out in anguish.

His perfect wife, his adorable wife, the one person he cared the most about in the entire world, was gone.

And he hadn't even been there to comfort her as she died.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

Levi threw himself into his work, shutting out the rest of the world. He never got over his wife's death. He never fell in love again. Ever. When he was finally struck down, he was wearing (y/n)'s cape. He was free, free from all of the pain he had endured. He could finally rest. He smiled to himself, ever so slightly before he closed his eyes.

He was gone.

He could finally be with his beloved wife.

He was no longer lost.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_


End file.
